The Promise
by OzFox12


The Promise  
Rating PG (Minor Language)  
  
Summary (Sort of): This fanfic is about Mewtwo and Mew mainly. Mewtwo is portrayed as male  
while Mew as female. Hope you like it!  
  
  
(I do not own pokemon so don't sue me please! Not like i've got a lot of money anyway but  
that's beside the point. anyway enough talking and on with the story.)  
  
Info: is a thought or telepathy  
  
  
Setting: About one month after Pokemon Movie 2000 (aka Revelation: Lugia)  
  
  
The morning sun rose gently over the horizon as the birds began to sing.  
the sweet smell of flowers filled mewtwo's nostrils as he awoke. "Another perfect morning."  
he said to himself as he walked down to a river to take a bath. When he finished he took a  
moment to admire the world around him. "It's so peaceful here, I never want to leave." he  
thought, but something didn't seem to be right. He couldn't put his finger on it. He went  
on with his daily rituals when it finally came to him. He almost had a seizure when he   
realized that Mew was nowhere to be found. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing.  
He looked everywhere but he couldn't find her. Suddenly he had a horrible thought,  
what if someone took her? He could never live with himself knowing that someone took her   
away right from under his nose. "Hang on, I'm on my way!" he screamed as he shot  
off into the sky.  
Mewtwo scanned the earth and skies with his mind but felt nothing of Mew's energy.  
What if she's dead? What if I'll never see her again? He tried to rid his mind of those  
thoughts but they wouldn't leave. He knew he had to think of a better way to find her.  
seeing as though he wasn't familiar with any pokemon he set out to find the only thing he  
did recognize, that human that got involved in the battle between him and Mew. "What did  
his friends call him......? Oh, yes! They called him Ash!" he searched through his mental  
database and found the record on Ash Ketchum. "Pallet town huh? Here I come Mew, please  
still be alive."   
When he finally arrived in Pallet it was getting late. He estimated it to be around 11:00  
p.m. "Hmmm, how will I talk to him without arousing suspicion? If I try to take control  
of his mind he may not be willing to help me, there must be another way." he pondered to  
himself when an idea hit him. He flew into the woods behind Ash's house. He then proceded  
to try to contact Ash psychicly. Ash.....Ash....W..Wake...up....Win....Window....go...  
"What whose there!" Ash exclaimed snapping awake. "Must've been a dream." he thought when  
he started to hear it again, W...Win....Window...   
"This is strange. I can hear it in my head. Oh well, might as well do what it says." he  
mused as he walked towards the window. To his amazment he saw a faint blue light coming   
from the forest behind his house. He quickly put some cloths on and ran into the forest  
to see what was there only to run into a face he never thought he'd see again.   
"Mewt.....!" He started to scream but was cut off by Mewtwo's hand over his mouth.  
Don't speak so loud human! I'm not here to hurt you! he communicated as he took his hand off  
of Ash's mouth.  
"Well, then why are you here?" Ash whispered.  
"W...Well.....Ummmm.....I....I..." He stutered, not realizing how hard it would be for him  
to ask a human for help.  
"You, what?" Ash demanded.  
"I...need your help." Mewtwo replied.  
"You need my help? What for?" Ash asked, wondering what the most powerful pokemon ever would  
need his help for.  
"Mew has disappeared and I have looked everywhere but have found no trace of her."  
"Oh, that is serious."  
"Yes it is, can you help me?" he asked with much concern in his voice.   
"Nope, but if you think it's foul play I bet that Team Rocket might have something to do with it."   
"Rocket?! Those bastards! If they touch one hair on her head I'll..." Mewtwo said angrily.  
"Hey, chill out! You can't just go in there and kill everyone you see!"  
"Why the hell not! They have Mew!"  
"Your starting to sound like you did last time! Calm down! I have friends that know all about  
team rocket. I'll call them and see what they know. Hold on." Ash ran inside the house to   
get his mom's cell phone while Mewtwo waited impatiantly outside. When he returned to started  
dialing numbers..... "Hello? Jessie? James?" Ash questioned  
"Hello? Ash? Do you know what time it is! We're trying to sleep here!" an agravated Jessie  
replied.  
"What is it Jess?" James asked drowsily.  
"Ash want's to know if we saw a little pink pokemon enter the HQ recently." she replied.  
"Yea, I think I saw something like that down in the lab this afternoon." No sooner had  
he said this than he had fallen back to sleep.  
"Ash? Yes, it's here, why?" she asked but Ash had already hung up.  
"Arrrgggghhhh." Jessie started but fell asleep before she finished.  
"Thank You, I'm in your debt. I must go now and get Mew back." Mewtwo said as he shot into the  
sky.  
"Be careful!" Ash called after him but he was probabbly to far away to hear.  
Within minutes Mewtwo was in front of the base. Now, how to get into the basement.   
Ah, there. He thought seeing a ladder leading down. He found himself in a dimly lit hallway  
covered in stone. It reminded him of a dungeon in a medieval castle. At the end of the   
hallway was an oddly shaped door. It was six sided and a strange shade of silver. Suddenly,  
it opening in an outward circling motion. As Mewtwo stepped into the room he say a container  
much like the one he was kept in filled with a blue liquid. There appeared to be something  
floating inside. As he approached it he could see the image more clearly. Mew!! Not wanting  
to make to much sound with his psychic powers, he punched the glass and it shattered. Liquid   
poured onto the floor. He caught Mew, who was unconcious, in his arms. Just as he  
was about to exit the way he came, a red light became illuminated and a message blared over a  
loud speaker... "Intruder in labratory area, repeat, intruder in labratory area."  
"Shit!" Mewtwo shouted. Guess the whole sneak out the back plan is shot, guess i'll try the  
blast through the celing plan He thought as he started to glow a pale blue and charge through  
the celing at a high speed until he reached the entrance level. No one was around and the door  
was open. How easy is this? he thought when suddenly he heard a voice...  
"Stop right there." a shadowy figure ordered as Mewtwo turned around to see a man in a suit   
standing on a balcony at the top of the room.  
"You!! Your the one who betrayed me!! I'll kill you!!" Mewtwo yelled with much hatred in his  
voice.  
"I think not." Giovanni said as the rear wall of the room dropped down to reveal over a hundred men in  
high tech suits of armor weilding lasers.  
"What?! An......ambush...?!" he couldn't belive he fell for it.  
"That's right, now I will show you that humans are the most powerful! Ready....Aim......"  
The wall behind Mewtwo suddenly exploded and in swept Lugia carrying ash and his pokemon. With  
many more behind them. They all started to fire at the armored troops. Only to see their   
attacks reflect off the armor the men were wearing. All the noise had caused Mew to wake up.  
Though still weak. Mewtwo passed Mew off to Ash and then began to fire with the rest of the  
pokemon.  
Giovanni was getting sick of this and ordered the men to retaliate. Mewtwo saw this and  
simultaniously activated a psychic barrier spanning the room.  
"Everyone get out of here!" Mewtwo ordered.  
"What about you!" Ash demanded.  
"Don't worry about me, just go!"  
"Meew!" Mew reasoned.  
"I said go!" He screamed as the troops kept firing at the shield.  
I can't keep this up much longer he thought to himself as he started to feel his energy start  
to fade.  
"I'm sorry it had to end this way. I'm sorry Mew." he said as his strength gave out and the  
shield disappeard. He was instantly hit by a volly of laser fire. He tried to stay on  
his feet but failed as one blast after another tore into him. After several seconds the mighty   
Mewtwo fell to the ground.  
"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwww!" Mew screamed as she broke free from Ash's arms. Her eyes became  
a crimson red as she fired several psychic blasts at the soldiers' feet kicking up dust. She   
used her powers to lift mewtwo and carry him outside. Once outside they all looked on in  
horror. His body was battered and torn. Blood ran from where the beams had pierced him and  
the area around was burnt. His breathing was shallow but he was still alive.  
"Isn't there anything we can do?!" cried Ash.   
"Call professor Oak! Maybe he found something when he explored the lab." suggested Misty.  
Ash quickly started dialing... "Professor! Mewtwo's hurt badly, did you find anything in  
that lab that could help him?" Ash said almost in tears.  
"I did find a suit that could restore him but it would take to long to get there and......  
Ash?......Ash?......Are you there Ash?"  
"We need to get back to Mewtwo's lab fast!" yelled Ash.  
"Very well then, I shall fly him there. Quickly get on." Answered Lugia as Ash and Mew loaded  
Mewtwo on and took to the skies.  
They arrived at the lab faster than expected. Mewtwo was still unconcious as the put  
the recovery suit on him and activated it. He awoke to the sound of rain as he looked around  
and noticed he was in the place where he was created. He saw Mew siting in the rain with   
her head hanging towards the ground. He walked over and sat down next to her.  
"A little rain never hurt anyone you know." he said casually as he saw her eyes light up when  
she heard his voice.  
"Meeeeeeeewwwww!" she exclaimed as she embraced him.  
"Yes, I know. But I'll never leave you again. I promise."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
